German Patent Publication (DE-OS) 2,607,336 describes a multiple projectile ammunition shell or stack of the above described general type. In the known stack multiple projectiles are enclosed by a carrier projectile, whereby the holding members holding together the separate ammunition bodies comprise half shells forming the carrier projectile casing or jacket. The half shells are held together at the bottom of the shell by two foldable control fins connected by hinges to the shell bottom. A burst charge is provided in the nose cone of the shell above the stack of projectile bodies. The bursting charge is ignited after the shell has left the firing tube or barrel, whereby the shell nose cone together with its igniter is blasted away from the shell. Thereupon, the foldable control fins and the half shells can tilt or fold outwardly, whereby they are frictionally braked by the airstream so that the stack of projectiles is released. The known arrangement uses a fully enclosing shell casing or jacket for receiving and carrying the stack of projectiles in a known manner. Thus, the known multiple projectile ammunition shell requires costly, complicated, and time consuming production techniques to form a fully enclosing casing from two half shells with a two-piece foldable control fin arrangement, a shell nose cone, and a shell base plate carrying the hinges.